The major project will be an extensive comparative study of the cytophysiological properties of conventional and non-conventional (neurosecretory) sites of release of neurochemical mediators in insects. This includes mechanisms for regular neuron-to-neuron communication (chemical synapses) and synaptoid structures by means of which nonconventional (largely "peptidergic") neuronal messengers are dispatched for purposes of influencing the activities of either contiguous or noncontiguous effector cells. The channels of extracellular stroma intervening between sites of origin and sites of action, as well as another potential vehicle for chemical mediators (hemocytes), will be further analyzed. Work on Bibliographia Neuroendocrinologica, which has developed into a national and international bibliographic resource, will be continued.